Seto's Story
by Yoru Okami
Summary: Seto's past....Oh God! When this story starts he is ten years old and has just gone through two deaths. Then he meets his stepfather.....
1. A broken heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did then I wouldn't be using this slow computer and I would have a much bigger house with the money I would have.

AN: The whole Mokuba thing being only two years younger just doesn't work. I mean unless he has Yugi's shortness problem. But then if he does then Yugi is way more mature and Mokuba acts like he's 8. So in my story Mokuba is born when Seto is 10.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yoru: ooh I'm starting another story!!! Yay! ^_^

Seto: Maybe you'll actually finish this one or update more than once a year.

Yoru: Hey it was not my fault that my computer is slow and stupid and I was busy!

Seto: *mocking voice *Sure that's what they all say.

Yoru: Watch it because this story is about you and your past…

Seto: *chaos ensues * What do you mean its about my past?! I thought I told you that was personal info and I didn't want it-

Yoru: Anyway ignore him. Now let's see how I'm gonna torture you today.

Seto: Torture?!

Yoru: Torture!!! ^_^ I love having the power!

"Come over here! Come on Seto!" an excited man was pulling on the my sleeve and calling my name. I didn't respond and he continued pulling and shouting. Finally he jerked me out of my reverie.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"Your little brother is born! Come on let's go see him!" he said.

I allowed him to pull me down the hall. _I have a little brother._ I thought to myself. _I wonder what his name is._

My dad was walking along muttering to himself as we walked. We stopped in front of Room 431. I reached out and felt the touch of cold metal hit my skin. Suddenly I was vaguely aware that someone was calling my name. "Seto! Seto!" I heard it coming from somewhere far away.

Then I woke up. "Huh? What?" I asked sleepily.

"You can see your father now."

"Thank you."

The doctor stood up and led me to his door. Then he left. I stood outside the door for a long time. I didn't want to go in and see my day just like mom was. Laying there dying. And I would be helpless to do anything about it. The memories came flashing back. A year ago my father and I had stood on the second floor of this hospital. I leaned my head against the door and thought back to that day that held do much joy but so much pain.

Mom was laying there pale and exhausted. She forced a weak smile as we came in the room. She took a shuddering breath and then all hell broke loose. Something went off with a beeping sound and doctors came rushing in. I stood there watching it go on. I saw white blurs and heard voices that sounded far way. 

My father was holding her hand, tears running down his cheeks. I had never seen my father cry before. That's when I knew that it was hopeless. The sound of the heart machine and that long line mixed in with my father's wails and the doctor's words simply confirmed it. My mother was dead.

I stood there unfeeling as quiet, solemn doctors filed past me. Some would lay there hand on my shoulder and whisper words of comfort, but I didn't hear them. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the indentation in the bed where my mother's body had lain earlier that day. At some point in time I felt someone leading me away to the car. It was a friend of my father's I later found out.

He took me and my father home and fed us. Then he put me to bed and went down to talk to my father. I layed there that night, thousands of emotions running through my mind. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. They were there along with a lump in my chest, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't release the torrent that flooded my heart and mind.

I jerked myself out of the painful memories and came back to the present. I reached for the door handle. I felt the coolness of it and realized how hot I was. My body was on fire.

__

Okay Seto Kaiba. Chill out. Everything is going to be fine, I thought to myself.

I opened the door and went inside There laying on the bed was my dad. He looked so frail and sickly. He had lost a ton of weight. At the moment he was asleep, so I carefully tiptoed inside and went over to the hard plastic chair that you only sit in because you can't stand anymore, despite the low level of comfortability. 

I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I knew my dad was calling my name. His voice was no more than a whisper. He called me over to him. I laid my hand over his and he smiled weakly.

"Seto, take care of Mokuba. Promise me that you will."

I didn't know what to say.

"Promise me!" he began to cough and tried to sit up. I gently laid him back down but he pushed my hands away. Then he grabbed my shoulder.

"Promise!" he insisted.

"I promise." I heard myself say.

"Always?" my father questioned.

"I promise I'll take care of him always." I told my dad. "But you're not going anywhere. The doctors said that you'll-"

My father raised up his hand to silence me. "Seto the doctors don't know anything. I'm dying. Take care of Mokuba. I'll say hi to your mother for you. And Seto…"

"Yes Dad?" I asked fighting to hold back tears.

"Always remember that I love you son." He whispered as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

Again the blur of doctors and nurses trying to save him flashed by. I heard the same sounds again and I knew it was hopeless as I stood there and watched someone else I loved taken from me. I heard a sound like a moan and felt sorry for the poor animal that was hurt that bad. Suddenly the room began to spin and everything went black.

When I woke up again I was in the hospital still. I saw other kids in the beds next to mine and realized I was in Pediatrics. A small nurse on the other side of the room came toward me.

"Oh good you're up." She said with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, you went into shock when you found out your father was dead." She said kindly.

Suddenly the impact of what she had just said hit me. I sat up in the bed and blinked back tears. _NO!_ I told myself. _I will not cry! I won't! _But I couldn't help it. The tears came despite how hard I fought to stop them. The nurse just took me in her arms and let me cry. Then she lifted me away and wiped my face.

"There, there." She said. "It's going to be okay."

A thought hit me. "M-Mokuba?" I stammered hiccupping from crying. "Where's Mokuba?" I asked her.

"Who?"

"Mokuba, my little brother."

"Oh the little boy with black hair?" she asked.

I nodded.

"A friend of you father's took him home. I don't remember his name. You should though."

I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Why should I know?"

She looked at me in surprise. "Don't you remember?"  
I slowly shook my head. She put her hands together in thought.

"Right after your father was declared dead a tall man with sandy brown hair came in. You ran to him and told him that your father was dead. You told him to watch Mokuba because you had something you needed to do. Then you fainted." She finished. "But you've been through enough this week. Get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later." She got up to leave the room.

"Wait." I said. "Could you tell me how long I was asleep?"

  
She smiled. "About three days. Now go to sleep or the doctor will have my head." Then she was gone.

I laid there for a long time thinking about what she had said. "Your father is dead." That one sentence kept echoing through my mind. I tried to remember more but I was too tired. Finally I allowed sleep to come. It was a restless one with many dreams but it was sleep nonetheless. 

Yoru: First chapter done. Yay!

Seto: Do you have to say that I cried. Can't you just say that I bravely let the nurse hug me without shedding a tear?

Yoru: You were like 10 or 11. It was ok to let you cry.

Seto: No it's not. I'm not a baby and I don't want anyone thinking that I am.

Yoru: *shakes head* Men! Anyways R&R guys please!!!! I love reviews and if you want to find out you gotta review. Okie? ^_^


	2. All alone

DISCLAIMER: Once again I must say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did the Japanese versions would be shown not the stupid American ones. Also I would be a very rich person who would not have to sit all day and write fan fic to pass the time. what am I saying. I would do that anyway.

Seto: Oh yay! We get to continue the story that is all about me!

Mizu: Did you conveniently forget that she has been torturing you or did that thought just slip your mind.

Seto: The point is that the story is about me and that makes me very happy because I have never been the star of one of her fics.

Tsuki: Awww Seto is the star! Isn't that so kawaii!

Neko: Anyway can't we just get on with the story or are we going to sit here and talk all day?

Yami: Better do what she says Yoru. Don't want to piss her off.

Yoru: I'm trying to but you guys won't shut up. Now where was I? *thinks for a moment* Oh yeah the hospital..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up a few hours later to see a man standing over me. 

"Hello, Seto is it? I'm Dr. Greene and I'm here to see how you are doing." He smiled at me but I didn't smile back. How could I when there was no reason to smile anymore and probably never would be again. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thermometer. "You know the deal. Stick it under your tongue but don't bite on it with your teeth." he said as he put it into my mouth.

We sat there in silence as we waited for the beep. When it finally came, he took it out of my mouth and scanned it. "Normal. Now that's a very good sign wouldn't you say?" he said as eh checked my pulse and made sure my breathing was regular.

I just sat there not saying anything, but the doctor didn't even notice. He just kept on chattering as he did his examination.

"Well I would say you're healthy and can go home." he said. 

Dr. Greene reached for a small clipboard placed at the end of my bed. He began to fill out the paperwork.

"Go ahead and change back into your own clothes and I'll call your temporary guardian." he pointed to a small bathroom and handed me my clothes. I took them and walked to the bathroom slowly feeling the cold linoleum on my bare feet. That was exactly how I was feeling everywhere so I don't know why I noticed. 

I was feeling cold. So cold. My heart felt like it was ice. The icy feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before, not even a year ago when my mom had died. It was the feeling of being totally alone. Well alone except for Mokuba. Suddenly I felt very angry. My mom was killed having the stupid kid. And my dad had never been the same since. He always wore this vacant expression on his face. _Why can't Mokuba die?!_ Immediately I remembered my promise to my father. I wouldn't let him down. I would protect Mokuba with my very life. We had to stick together. I was all he had left and he was just a baby. A new thought struck me. _Who's going to take care of us?_ We were orphans now and it was a big world. I decided to change quickly and immediately felt a little bit better.

I walked back out of the bathroom and saw the doctor talking to Kenji Isharu. My father's best friend. This must have been the man the nurse was talking about. Kenji looked up and saw me. He didn't say a word, just held out his arms to me. I rushed into them and murmured something about how glad I was to see him.

Kenji signed some papers and then he took my hand, and we left.

We were out in the parking lot when I asked, "Kenji, what's gonna happen to us? Where are we gonna go?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know Seto. Let's not worry about that right now okay?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Hey cheer up. I know someone who wants to see you. He's been asking for you all week."

I looked up at him confused. "Who?" I asked.

"Mokuba." he said laughing.

"That can't be true." I said quietly.

Kenji stopped laughing. "Why not?"

"Because Mokuba can't talk yet." I told him.

"Well he certainly can now. He's asked for you all the time." Kenji told me.

We got into the car and he put the key in the ignition. Kenji started the car and we drove home. When he passed his house I looked up at him in confusion. 

"I thought I would stay at your house with you guys for a little while until other arrangements are made." he said.

I just nodded.

He pulled into the driveway. Suddenly the front door opened. On the front porch stood Keiko holding Mokuba. I slowly walked up the front steps and then I heard it.

"Se-to. Se-to" Mokuba said reaching for me.

He had said my name. I stood there until Kenji put a hand on my shoulder and said "Come on Seto. Let's go inside." Kenji came in and kissed his wife. She greeted him and they began talking in low voices.

Dinner that night was macaroni and cheese for me and some kind of mushed up food for Mokuba. As I was getting ready for bed Kenji came in. "Hey Seto. Umm the funeral is tomorrow. So you want to go?"

The funeral. The time when I would have to face the fact that my father was truly dead and he wasn't coming back. I didn't even want to think about it. I sat on the edge of my bed and shook my head.

Kenji sighed and said, "Okay you don't have to go if you don't want to." Then he left.

I got into bed and let the tears come. It was the first of many nights that I would cry myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoru: Yay! Another chapter finished.

Seto: Again with the crying thing. What did I tell you about me and crying?

Yoru:*shakes head* Seto you're a ten year old child it's kawaii and people would think there was something wrong with you if you didn't cry.

Seto:*grumbles*

*Noise is heard in another room*

Everyone rushes into the room to check out what is going on.

Tsuki: Umm Bakura and Yami got into a fight.

Neko: Yep. It was over who got to go to the shadow realm first.

Seto: Ra the shadow realm. *suddenly screeches* No Dammit! My carpet!

Neko:Chill out it's just a spot.

Suddenly the shadow realm door opens up and everyone is pulled inside...............

Your:*screams as she is going into the portal* Don't forget to R&R guys. And make sure you tell Seto how perfectly kawaii it is that he cries!!!! R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
